elonafandomcom-20200222-history
World
The world in which Elona takes place is known as Ilva or Irva (it's not clear which English spelling and pronunciation is correct), which is currently in its eleventh era, known as Sierre Terre. The original Elona game itself takes place in the region of North Tyris, which is ruled from Palmia by King Xabi and Queen Stersha. The region was also the location of an ancient civilization known as Nefia. Other regions of the world include Yerles, Eulderna, Zanan, Vindale Forest and South Tyris. Yerles and Eulderna are at war, with North Tyris often being caught in the crossfire. Zanan and the Elea of Vindale Forest are also at war, with rumors saying that the Vindale Forests are the source of the Etherwind. According to dialogue with NPC's, there once was an eastern nation called Karune, which was devastated and brought to ruin by the Ether Disease. North Tyris Towns *'Vernis':The largest coal-mining town in North Tyris; kick back and enjoy a drink at the bar. *'Palmia': The capital of the region; there's always a party going on here. *'Derphy': A hive of scum and villainy; infamous for its slave market and lack of law enforcement. *'Lumiest': An island town notable for magic and the arts. *'Port Kapul': All sorts of people pass through these ports and fighters from all over gather to fight in the arena. *'Noyel': A small village in the snowy regions. Those who have lost their way may find redemption at the church. *'Yowyn': A small agricultural village known for the quality of its horses. *'Larna': An isolated town at the top of a dangerous mountain, famous for its hot springs. Other areas *'Cyber Dome': A futuristic grotto that is home to many technophiles. *'The Embassy': Where you go to pay your taxes. *'Miral and Garok's Workshop': the home of the legendary smiths brothers. *'Truce Ground': a pantheon of the gods. *'The mansion of younger sister': Where younger sisters sell their special lunches. *'The graveyard' *'Jail': Where criminals fit in. *'North Tyris South Border': A place leading to South Tyris. *'Doujou' (Elona+ only): A place you can train and deposit your allies. *[[Abode of witch|'Abode of witch']] (Elona+ only): A house where lives a witch with a card collecting hobby. *'The Show House': A place to test user created maps. *'The Adventure Seminar' (Elona+ only): A place for beginners. *'Devil Cape' (Elona+ only): A house on a cape, where Bysymlha the amber eyes, who can change the current game mode to an easier one, lives. Dungeons See here for info on dungeons. Terrain North Tyris includes two snowy areas, notably the north-eastern one surrounding Noyel. Snow is twice as time-consuming to traverse as other types of terrain. South Tyris (Elona+ only) South Tyris is available to the player once the original Elona Main Quest is beaten. Lost Irva (Elona+ only) Lost Irva is available to the player once the Rehmido is beaten. Aimwell (Elona+ only) Aimwell, formerly also known as North Tyris. Deed buildings These buildings belong to you and can be placed using the appropriate deeds. *'Your Home': some people call it a dank and smelly, but it's home to you...It can be a paradise of Irva one day. *'Farm' allows you to grow crops from seeds. *'Dungeon' is effectively a really large storage house. *'Museum' allows you to show off your collection of cards and figurines. *'Ranch' allows you to breed a creature. *'Shop' allows you to sell excess equipment. *'Storage house' is a small building where you can store items. *'Discarded ranch' (Elona+ only): allows you to deposit maximum 150 pets there. Category:Locations Category:North Tyris